Heatwave
by Mrs.Lindsay Messer
Summary: The city is in a heatwave alone with some unannounced storms and the CSI's espically pregnant Lindsay Messer have to deal with it!
1. Hazy, Hot and Humid

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of the characters or Casper the ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of the characters or Casper the ghost.

Author's Note: I was thinking of writing a story about this since last week we had some crazy scare the crap out ones and roasting heat.

--

Danny and Lindsay slept together in their nice and cozy thank God to the Air conditioner apartment. The city of New York was in it's 3rd day of a heatwave.

Lindsay turned and snuggled closer to her husband as their alarm went off. "Honey could you throw that thing across the room." Lindsay mumbled to a chuckling Danny. "What's so funny cowboy?" Lindsay questioned Danny who laid there stroking her shoulder as one hand laid on her round stomach. "Nothing it's just funny how the heat can make you cranky as…." Danny trailed off as Lindsay glared at him with a look that would turn fire to ice. "As…as my beautiful pregnant wife." Danny said as he got up and turned on the morning news as they got dressed and grabbed toast for breakfast.

"MONTANA WHERE IS THE BUTTER." Danny yelled very loudly from the kitchen over the motor of the air conditioner.

"DANNY IT'S IN THE REFRIGERATOR AND STOP YELLING THE WEATHER IS ON." Lindsay yelled back as Danny came out and stuck a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Today we are going to have the 3 h's…hazy…hot…and humid. Temps will reach well into the high 90's with high humidity…it's going to feel like Jamaica. Please make sure if you have to be out in the sun today to wear light clothes, a hat, sunscreen and drink plenty of fluids." The weather forecaster reported.

"Montana why is the butter in the refrig…it's all hard as a rock now…I can throw a slice of it at Flack and it would knock him out." Danny whined and Lindsay giggled before speaking. "It's in the refrigerator cause unless you want to pour the butter on the bread it will melt. You know our air conditioner hardly cools off the kitchen with all the times you have to use the oven…toaster." Lindsay said back. "Ok true Montana but come on it's hard…too hard." Danny said.

Danny and Lindsay finally got breakfast and made it out the door.

"Ok can we go back in…too hot." Lindsay said. "Don't complain Montana…your 7 months pregnant…and don't even have to leave the lab where it's nice and cool in there." Danny replied and Lindsay agreed.

They made it into the lab.

"Someone get Lindsay ice cold water." Stella said as she watched Lindsay stager into the breakroom with a parched throat and go for the ice water.

"Much better…I swear to God this heat is going to drive me insane." Lindsay said taking a long sip of her ice water.

"No kidding…Flack has been walking around in shorts." Stella said and Lindsay's eyes went wide. "Shorts…as in I'm Irish look at me chicken legs." Lindsay said and Stella laughed as Flack came waltzing in.

"Hey chicken legs." Lindsay said as she giggled. "Hey preggo." Flack replied and Lindsay glared at him. "Oh how I curse you chicken legs that you get a sunburn from hell." Lindsay said back. "Eeeesh pregnancy hormones have a lasso around you today I see." Flack said just as Lindsay replied with a shut up.

Mac came in the breakroom with orders.

"Stella…your with Flack…DB in Central Park. Lindsay you relax and drink loads of water." Mac said and Lindsay nodded.

Lindsay decided to flip on the TV as their little girl who they will be naming Anna Rose Messer decided to do flips of her own. "Woah in there cowgirl…no flips today….mommy is relaxing." Lindsay said as she patted her stomach gently.

A few hours later Flack same in walking kind of funny.

Lindsay took one look at Flack who was red like a lobster and chuckled. "Flack I see you and the sun don't get along afterall." Lindsay said and Flack glared at her.

Sheldon came in the room and burst out laughing as did everyone else.

"Flack the bright red lobster." Danny said as Sheldon left the room and came back with a bottle of Aloe and cold cream.

"Uh no way guys I'm not wearing that." Flack said and tried to hide behind Stella.

"Flack get your ass over here…it will cool down the burn." Sheldon said as Sid came up.

"Woah Flack your skin reminds me of a salmon dish I used to make." Sid began and everyone laughed.

Sheldon rubbed the aloe and cold cream over Flacks burned skin, which made him look very white.

"Awwwwwww Flack the bright red lobster has been upgraded to Flack Casper the ghost." Stella said and everyone laughed.

"Well everyone I think my wife and I are going to call it a day and go home and cook dinner." Danny said and Lindsay rejected. "No we are ordering food out so we don't heat up the kitchen where the butter has to go into the refrig cause it becomes soup." Lindsay said and Danny agreed and left the lab to order their takeout food.

Danny and Lindsay arrived home and ate their Chinese food they ordered and picked up.

A few hours later.

"Lindsay wake up…it's 1 am….you fell asleep on the couch." Danny said but Lindsay grunted so he lifted her up and carried her into their bedroom where they both fell asleep.

To be continued – Part 2 – The First Storm


	2. The First Thunderstorm

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of the characters

Author's Note: I was thinking of writing a story about this since last week we had some crazy scare the crap out ones and roasting heat.

--

Danny and Lindsay cuddled into each other's arms with Lindsay facing the window. They both feel asleep till something decided to rudely awake them.

"Danny quit flashing a light in my eyes." Lindsay mumbled with her eyes closed still fairly asleep. "Danny quit it." Lindsay said louder as Danny replied with an umph. The thunder was far in the distanced for Lindsay to hear over the AC motor noise.

A much brighter flash lit up their apartment bedroom like a Christmas tree with too many lights and a huge crack of thunder sounded with a loud BOOM shaking the building. "Holy Crap!" Danny said sitting up and watching the bedroom light up every 1 second or so with lightening. "Damn thunderstorms…so much for sleeping." Lindsay mumbled cuddling to Danny wide eyed awake from lightening.

"Does the lightning have to be so damn bright. Hey Louie if this is your idea of a prank…knock it off." Danny said to the sky and Lindsay cuddled to him.

"Wonder how Flack the sunburned cop is doing? He's probably fallen out of bed from the thunder." Lindsay said and Danny laughed.

BOOM "AHHHHHH" Lindsay screamed as she practically jumped out of the bed. "Whoa there Montana…our daughter probably just did a flip in your stomach from that scream." Danny said and Lindsay laughed. "She did actually. Thunder just startled me." Lindsay replied to a smiling Danny.

The storm continued and the lights flashed a few times. Danny and Lindsay moved from their bedroom to the living room.

"Danny I think you should get a flashlight…I sense the power is going to go out." Lindsay told her husband who was watching the lightning from their living room window. "Don't think it will go out." Danny said as a huge crack of lightning struck hitting a transformer outside and sending the whole street into darkness. "Ok now do you believe me." Lindsay said switching on the flashlight she picked up from the counter. "Uh guess I need to listen to the pregnant one." Danny said. "That's oh great pregnant one to you Cowboy." Lindsay replied.

Danny and Lindsay decided to snuggle on the couch waiting for the storm to pass.

Across town….

"Damn thunderstorm." Flack said as he put on some aloe on his sunburns. BOOM "AHHHHHHHH." Flack screams sending the bottle of aloe up in the air as he stuck his fingers in his ears. CLUNK "Ouch damn bottle of aloe hit me in the head." Flack says picking up his phone calling Danny.

"Who in their right mind Danny calls during a thunderstorm." Lindsay asked Danny who laughed. "Only a sunburned one." Danny replied and Lindsay burst out laughing.

"Flack what do you want…you know they say your not supposed to use the phone during thunderstorms. Make it quick cause I swear to God if this phone gets hit by lightning I'll come over there and tie you up to the highest flag pole…metal flag pole." Danny said agitatedly to Flack.

"Uh….well…..uh…..boom AHHHHH." Flack said as Danny pulled the phone away from his ears from Flack screaming.

"Is wittle itty bitty Flacky afraid of a wittle thunder." Danny said in a childs voice causing Lindsay to laugh.

"Shut up Messer I'm not afraid of…AHHHH. Ok I'm afraid of thunderstorms." Flack said and Danny chuckled.

"Awwwww wittle itty bitty Flacky is afraid of a wittle thunder. Well Flack…grab a security blanket and hide your head in it." Danny said. "No good…tried covering my head with the sheets and I can still see the lightning and hear the thunder." Flack replied and Danny about choked on breathing when he heard Flack say that. "Uh….well than…….take one of your ugliest darkest color ties……tie it around your eyes and stick earplugs in your ears." Danny replied as Flack stated he would try that and hung up.

"Oh my God…Flack afraid of thunderstorms…that's as scary as Flack in shorts. He's going to get tormented tomorrow at work!" Lindsay said and Danny smiled.

"Well lets get back to bed. Storm is dieing down finally." Danny said as they both went back to bed with ideas in their mind of how they are going to break it to the others about Flack being scared of thunderstorms.

To be continued – Next up – Flack tormented/Second Thunderstorm


	3. Flack TormentedSecond Thunderstorm

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of the characters or the Yankees

Author's Note: I was thinking of writing a story about this since last week we had some crazy scare the crap out ones and roasting heat.

--

The next morning Danny and Lindsay arrived at the lab. "Going to be another hot one today Montana. You better drink loads of water and keep ice cubes on hand." Danny said as Lindsay chuckled. "What so you can get turned on watching me run the ice cube seductively down my hot scorching skin as the cold water drips into my bra cooling me off." Lindsay said as she noticed Danny's pants becoming to tent. "Awe I thought so. Better think of your mother naked to get that to go down Messer." Lindsay whispered and Danny did and sure enough it went flaccid.

Stella, Mac and Sheldon came into the break room.

"Morning Danny and Lindsay. Rough night last night with that thunderstorm I tell you." Stella said. "I'll say my neighbors cat wailed all night to the lightning." Mac said. "Awe that would explain why you look so tired." Sheldon replied and Mac nodded his head.

"Hey has anyone seen Flack?" Stella asked as Danny and Lindsay began to snicker and chuckle and try to keep a straight face.

"Ok what's going on you 2? You never laugh when we as where Flack is." Stella said as Flack waltzed into the break room.

"Good morning guys. Crazy night with that thunderstorm." Flack said just as Danny spoke up. "I'll say…some lunatic called my wife and I afraid of that thunderstorm." Danny replied as Flacks face went red. "Anyone you know?" Flack replied and loosened up his tie as if getting too hot. "I would say….his name is…..awe maybe I shouldn't say it." Danny said. "No go ahead say it. We want to know." Sheldon replied with a curious look on his face. Just as Danny was going to say who it was…"IT WAS ME I AM AFRAID OF THUNDERSTORMS." Flack screamed this time he pulled off his tie and swung it around his head drawing attention.

The room was silent for about 10 seconds of Flack confessing his fear and then it was like a break room and out of break room storm brewed.

"hahahahahahaha Flack afraid of thunderstorms. Do you cuddle with a teddy bear named protector?" Sheldon choked out of laughing.

"Flack do you cover your head with sheets and pray the storm away." Mac said while chuckling.

"Flack what do you do when you are sleeping with a girlfriend and it storms…tell me you go and sleep in the bathtub long enough for it to be over and then get back into bed?" Stella asked while laughing.

"No he calls my wife and I and I had to tell him to put on a eye mask and earplugs in his ears." Danny said and everyone broke out in laughter.

Flack left the room. It was a few hours later of hot sun and crazy temperatures that the sky got very dark.

"Uh oh….Flack do you need me to hold your hand?" Stella asked a glaring Flack. "No I don't need you to hold my hand…flash of lightening and loud crack of thunder and Flack started stuttering I…I…I'm ok….Flack saw another flash." There was silence between Flack and Stella when a very loud crack of thunder sounded in the lab sending the lights into emergency power outage lights. "HOLD ME!" Flack wailed and everyone in the whole crime lab stopped….turned…stared and watched Stella hold Flack during the storm. Just then a new thunder sounded of the whole lab laughing.

"Damn it Flack your ruining my reputation here. You so owe me drinks and I mean not one…but more like 5 cause it's going to take that much to get over the fact your afraid of thunderstorms and I'm your damn teddy bear Protector." Stella said and Flack chuckled.

"Danny please I want a candy bar." Lindsay asked her husband. "Lindsay you…is that Flack…in Stella's arms?" Danny asked his wife who looked over. "Awwww looks like Flack found his Teddy bear named Protector." Lindsay said as Danny got this look in his eyes. "HEY PROTECTOR…HOWS YOUR PATIENT SCARED SHITLESS?" Danny yelled from all the way down the hallway just as Flack and Stella both looked like deer in headlights.

"Flack you know you're an adult and adults don't get afraid of lightning and thunder." Stella said as she peeled Flack away from her. "There is only one way for you to get over your fear of lightning and thunder. Come follow me." Stella led him to the break room, which had a huge window overlooking the city. "Ok you go in here and I go…out here." Stella locked Flack alone in the break room.

"What on earth are you doing to him Stella?" Mac asked Stella as Flack jumped at each crack of thunder.

"Teaching him not to be afraid of thunder and lightning." Stella replied and Flack started to calm down. "See it's working." Stella said. "Or he's going into shock." Mac said. "Flack go into shock….he'd go into shock of the Yankees disappeared off the face of the earth…..then we would see shock." Stella replied.

Stella and Mac left him in there long enough the storm died down and Flack was calm.

"I better let him out…if he has to use the men's room and I leave him in there overnight…..it could get ugly." Stella said as everyone was leaving to go home for the night.

To Be Continued


	4. So much for being unafraid

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of the characters or Casper the ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of the characters or the Yankees

Author's Note: I was thinking of writing a story about this since last week we had some crazy scare the crap out ones and roasting heat.

Mocktails: Non-alcoholic drinks

--

Stella let out what appeared to be a calm and not so scared shitless Flack over thunderstorms.

"Hey Messer….up for going out for ice cold beers? Maybe get Stella, Mac and Sheldon and Lindsay to come…Lindsay however would have to drink Mocktails." Flack asked Danny. "Sure man let me just find my wife…you round up Stella, Mac and Sheldon and we'll meet you there." Danny said in search of his wife.

"Come on Stella I promise not to hug you again." Flack begged Stella whose reputation was tarnished with Flacks previous thunderstorm scare. "Oh all right I'll go but I swear to God if I see you once jump during a crack of thunder there…I'll…I'll…I'll tie you to the front of my car like a ornament during that thunderstorm so my car don't get hit by lightning. "Stella…you don't drive….you take the subway." Flack replied with a snicker that was soon to be extinguished by Stella. "What makes you think I can't tie to you the front of the subway than." Stella replied with a chuckle as Flack walked away mumbling…."see you at the bar" walking away like a cat with his tail between his legs.

"Danny they better have Shirley Temples and they better give me more than 1 cherry. You know how I like cherries…soooooo yummy." Lindsay said.

They all arrived at the bar little to know about the incoming weather.

The waitress came over and Flack eyed her up and down as if she was eye candy. "What can I get you all?" asked the waitress. "Beer." Flack, Mac and Sheldon both replied. "Glass of merlot." Stella replied. "Shirley Temple." Lindsay replied.

"Well Flack have you gotten over your fear of thunderstorms?" Lindsay asked Flack. "I think I have Lindsay…Stella locked me in the break room during the last one and I was actually calm." Flack replied. "Sure was that before or after you chewed your fingernails super short?" Sheldon asked and everyone laughed.

A commotion at the bar got the attention of the CSI's. "Hey shut up man trying to hear the weather report." Said one guy sitting at the bar nearest the overhead TV.

"We have another severe thunderstorm moving into the state. Please be aware there has been reports of rotation in the clouds, cloud to ground lightning, golfball sized hail and vivid lightning. If you notice the sky turn an odd shade of either green or dark and green please take cover in the nearest basement. This is a storm that is showing no signs of weakening. The storm should be on the doorsteps of NYC in about 1 hour." The weather forecaster stated.

"Oh shit man does this bar even have a basement?" One person at a bar asked. "Yeah it does so no worries there mate. Drink up!" The bartender stated.

"Oh man did you hear that. Another severe thunderstorm coming and this time with a possible tornado." Lindsay said clearly worried being so pregnant. "No worries Montana, I'll protect you if it comes down to having to go to the basement to ride out the storm." Danny replied and he looked over at his best friend Flack. "Hey man you ok…you look kind of pale." Danny asked his friend. "Uh oh right….yeah….fine….great…..yippy yay." Flack replied.

They continued to drink when the first crack of thunder sounded though the bar.

"Oh yay let the drinking begin. You know lightning could be like a drinking game Flack." Sheldon told Flack. "How so?" Flack asked Sheldon. "Well it's simple…for each flash of lightning you take a drink of your beer. For each lightning and thunder at the same time you take a double sip of beer." Sheldon said. "Well anything to keep my….BOOM AHHHHHH" Flack screamed and everyone looked at him as Flack once again like a deer in the headlight grabbed his beer and guzzled it down. "What it startled me." Flack said and everyone in the bar shrugged and went about drinking.

"Hey man this storm is wild and dude that sky out there had a green tinge look to it. Oh shit man…is that a funnel cloud?" One drunk asked the bartender who began yelling orders. "BASEMENT…NOW…TORNADO." Bartender screamed and everyone got to the basement stairs.

"Come on Flack not the time to get cement feet…get your ass to that basement." Mac said and pulled Flack to the basement. "Oh god I hope there are no rats down here." Lindsay said. "Actually 1 rat would be good." Danny said and everyone in the basement looked at him with a question of why. "Well of course so Mr. I'm still not over being afraid of thunderstorms Flack has something to hug." Danny replied and everyone laughed.

The lights flickered and finally went out. Flack sat in the corner rocking back and forth as the bartender turned on a few lanterns and flashlights.

"Dude maybe we should have gotten him pissed drunk and he would have passed out and we wouldn't have to watch Flack rock like he needs to be put in the nut hospital." Sheldon said. "No kidding. He's going to rock a hole in the floor with his ass." Danny said

All of the sudden a huge crack of thunder and what sounded like a train going by sounded. "HOLD ME!" Flack once again screamed the second time in 1 day. It was this time everyone in that basement screamed back at him. "HOLD YOURSELF!" Flack was taken back with everyone screaming back at him and wrapped his arms around his bent knees and hid his head in his legs.

"Men….can't live with them and can't get them to grow up." Lindsay said. "That was in reference to I need to see a shrink over there." Lindsay said pointing to Flack.

Flack continued to rock when it got very quiet outside.

"Ok that's strange. It's too quiet outside." Mac said standing up and going to the stairs. He pushed the door open and was shocked by what he saw. All of the glasses and windows were blown out…glass was everywhere and puddle of liquor behind the bar area.

"It's safe to come up." Mac yelled down to everyone in the basement. Flack stood up and bolted up the stairs cursing when he saw the damage. "Holy crap it looks like a tornado went though here." Flack said. "No shit Sherlock….one did." Lindsay said as she moved around the knocked over and broken bar stools.

Mac walked out the door and onto the street, which had overturned cars, and buildings that were destroyed. "Looks like the tornado only occurred right here on this street." Danny said as he walked out the door. "I'll say…I hope no one was injured or killed." Stella said.

"Well I think we better call it a night…i've had enough action for one night between Flack being scared once again and this time a tornado." Lindsay said rubbing her pregnant stomach. "Besides I just hit my 9th month of pregnancy today." Lindsay said as they walked home to their still standing apartment.

"Flack are you sane enough to walk home. Your not going to get scared if the boogie man comes out and tackles you are you?" Sheldon asked Flack. "No I'm fine…see you guys tomorrow." Flack said walking home.

"Well that leaves the 3 of us." Stella said and Mac and Sheldon nodded their heads. "I suggest we all go home and stay there till tomorrow." Sheldon said. "I agree" Mac replied.

To Be Continued


End file.
